El dia que te conoci
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Como el titulo le dice es el dia que mi pareja favorita se conocen. Yaoi


ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS

* * *

Harry deambulaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, hacia a penas unos meses que se había convertido no solo en el niño que vivió sino en el que derroto. Ahora en su séptimo curso, todos lo admiraban y respetaba. Había pasado por mucho durante la guerra perdida de amigos, sangre por todos lados y pesadillas horribles después de la guerra.

Lo mas extraño es que las pesadillas y malos recuerdos habían quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo, habían sido sustituidas por la fantasía mas extraña y ridícula creía el, todas la noches le quitaba el sueño y por mas que quisiera descubrir el significado solo lograba que le diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos recordaba aquel sueño  
"Caminaba solo por el pasillo, cuando entre las sombras alguien aparece no puede distinguir quien es solo mira la silueta y su corazón empieza a agitarse, la sombra viene hacia el pero en lugar de sentir miedo, siente una gran felicidad y cuando al fin la luz va a iluminar el rostro de aquella persona" despierta

Lo intrigaba y desesperaba no saber quien era esa persona por la que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos que no logro ver cuando Draco Malfoy se acercaba a el

- Potter no deberías estar fuera de cama a estas horas

- Tu tampoco, y no necesito…

- Lo se, yo no diré nada si tu no dices nada – siguiendo su camino, dejándolo atónito por su comportamiento

Lo odiaba. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore había desaparecido, pero unos días antes de la batalla final creyó haberlo visto en el campo de batalla entre las tropas mortífagas pero en el juicio a los aliados de Voldemort no solo se presento acompañado de Sirius, lo defendió y alego que tanto el como Severus Snape solo eran espías. Draco quedo en libertad bajo la tutoría de Sirius. Ahora ellos vivían juntos, el no podía creer como es que su padrino había defendido a ese a pesar de sus serias acusaciones.

Siguió su camino, un fuerte dolor oprimió su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, un sentimiento de desesperación y miedo lo penetró. Algo estaba mal dio la media vuelta, corrió hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran. Al llegar a la torre de astronomía ahí estaba Draco con una pócima entre sus manos

- Malfoy ¿que haces?

Draco solo lo mira y con una sonrisa acerca la pócima a sus labios, solo siente un manotazo y como el frasco se hace añicos al tocar el suelo. Draco se deja caer de rodillas, Harry se arrodilla frente a el, el verlo tan desvalido y derrumbarse hace que sienta una profunda necesidad de ayudarlo de salvarlo de ese sufrimiento.  
- ¿Por qué, Draco? – levantadole el rostro, nota como lagrimas corren por sus hermosos ojos gris

- No sabes lo que se siente ser yo – le responde al fin – tu tienes amigos personas que te aman yo estoy solo

- No estas solo tienes a Sirius y Snape

- Pero no te tengo a ti – volviendo a agachar la mirada

- ¿A mi? – quedándose callado

- Si, Harry a ti, me di cuenta en sexto que no te odiaba. Te amo Harry Potter y eso es lo tan doloroso, por que nunca te tendré, ni siquiera logro que confíes en mí

No sabe que es lo que tiene que contestar solo deja que su corazón hable por el – sabes como llegue hasta ti – Draco solo lo mira – seguí a mi corazón el me dijo que lago andaba mal y me trajo a ti, no se que es lo que siento por ti, pero no dejare que intentes matarte de nuevo – se levanta del suelo – somos amigos – ayudándolo a levantarse.

Lo acompaña hasta las mazmorras y en el camino se encuentra a Sirius y a Snape. Siruis ahora es el director de Hogwarts, al ver a Draco lo abraza fuertemente

- Gracias por encontrarlo – le dice Snape – ahora ve a tu torre - mira a Draco por última vez y se va.

Hace mas de un mes que detuvo a Draco en su intento de suicidio, ahora son buenos amigos nunca imagino que tuvieran tanto en común, el nunca se imagino que Draco fuera habilidoso, detallista, sensible, inteligente no había nada que el no supiera. Para algunos es extraño verlos juntos después de tantas peleas que tuvieron en el pasado, pero nadie dice nada quien se le opondría al vencedor de Voldemort. Ron y Hermione estaba felices por Harry

Sirius cita a Harry en su oficina. Al llegar Snape esta ahí

- Pasa Harry, lo que te voy a decir es rápido – indicándole que se acerque – gracias por ayudar a Draco con su depresión

- Dime Sirius cuando me vas a decir que sales con el profesor Snape

Ellos se miran entres si – bueno – le dice Snape – tienes algún problema Potter

- No – levantándose y saliendo del lugar

Esa noche mientras duerme ese extraño sueño regresa solo que ahora la luz por fin se acerca aquel rostro para presentarle a Draco acercándosele y darle un beso. Al despertar solo sonríe y vuelve a dormir esperando volver a ver a Draco en sus sueños

A la mañana siguiente cuando llega al comedor son pocos los alumnos que han llegado, entre ellos esta Draco se acerca a la mesa de las serpientes y empiezan a platicar. Conforme van llegando todos miran como Harry y Draco están conversando muy sonrientes.

Todos están presentes cuando mira como Draco se lleva una tostada a la boca y unas migajas quedan en la comisura de sus labios, con su mano las retira lo toma del cuello jalándolo hacia el uniendo sus labios, algunos los miran sorprendidos otros felices al fin Harry tiene a alguien que lo ama.

Se levanta de la cama, alguien le habla pero el no entiende lo que dice aun esta algo dormido

- Harry esta bien amor – mirándolo con preocupación

- Si, solo recordaba – dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Vamos levántate debo ir al doctor

El mira a Draco levantándose se ve bellísimo con esa panza de embrazado, nunca pensó que un día estaría tan feliz de haber conocido a Draco y no solo eso de no haberlo dejando ir.


End file.
